A Rising Adventure
by In The Name of Misery
Summary: Anna is arranged 2 be married. She runs away and stowsaway on a pirate ship with the infamous Captian Jack Sparrow. But what she doesnt know is her biological father is Captian Jack Sparrow!
1. Authors Note

Authors Note::::::: XD :::::::::  
  
I don't own Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, or The Black Pearl. Disney does, I own every thing else.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
SORRY CHAPTER 3 ISNT UP I HAVE TO REVISE IT BECAUSE IT SUCKS K!!!  
  
YOU MUST READ AND REVIEW OR DIE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
THIS MESSAGE WILL NOW SELF DISTRUCT  
LOTS OF LOVE THE INFAMOUS  
  
DaRk PuNk AnGeL 


	2. A Destiny Not Known

A soft breeze entered Ana's room, where she sat by her window watching the sunset. She was holding her favorite pirate book that she just finished reading for the hundredth time. Ana always loved the sea and wondered what it would be like to be on a pirate ship. As she thought of the idea she brushed her long brown hair back as she brought out a box from her drawer. The box looked old and worn out as if it's been through torture. She opened the box and took out a small knife that was given to her by her father before he left. The box also contained a couple of gold coins, some beads and pendants, a folded up pirate flag, and a hand written note by her father. She knew her father didn't know how to spell very well on a count of it was badly written. She has read the letter many times and hoped to come across her father someday. The letter read;  
Fo me own dhater,  
Aye kan't wait till our paths come accros each oder and aye c ye older and wiser. Till we meet again me dhater.  
Lov uer,  
  
Fatha.  
  
She wondered if her father was looking for her or if he wad waiting for her to look for him. She put the note away and took out the pirate flag. As she opened it a necklace fell to the ground. She looked at it she noticed the pendant was a skull and crossbones same as the pirate flag, she also noticed it was a locket. She opened the locket and found a picture of her and her father. He had short black hair, shaved except for a small moustache and a goatee. She was glad to have found that. She walked to her mirror with the necklace at hand. *BANG, BANG, BANG  
  
"Coming, one moment!" "Ana it's me your step father." She gasped, put on the necklace and hid her box under her bed. "Come in," responded Ana. Her stepfather was Count Aiwa; her mother had married him right after her father left. She was surprised to hear her stepfather so joyful since he is always angry with her. "Ana could you come into my office please?" Ana got out of her room and followed the count into his office. As they entered she noticed an older gentlemen sipping some tea on the table. " Ana as you know you're going to turn sixteen in a week, so as your father I decided what's best for you is that not?" "Yes sir." Responded Ana "Well I'll cut right to the point. Mr. Stratford has asked for your hand in marriage!" "Marriage?" she asked softly. "Well when is the marriage to be date?" she asked. "Two days after your birthday!" "I promise you I will bury you in gold and diamonds, and you shall give me many strong boys." Said Count Stratford. "How does my mother feel about this?" asked Ana with a fake smile. "She was speechless with joy. If you like Ana you could go speak to your mother, I have to speak with Mr. Stratford about the wedding." "Until the wedding my love." Said Mr. Stratford as he kissed Ana's hand.  
  
Ana ran to her mother's room to ask her how she really felt about the wedding. "Damn that disgusting bastard." She said to herself as she looked at her hand. As she entered to her mother's room and closed the doors behind her. Her mother was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair. "Mother!" she yelled "Please tell me the count was not serious when he said you were glad about the marriage?"  
  
"Of course not dear, if I were to decide I would let you chose your own husband not your father! And besides the gentleman he arranged you to marry is to old and disgusting, I have shoes that have seen better days than him!" said her mother.  
  
"So what am I to do?" asked ana.  
  
"Stowaway on a ship, try to sail to Tortuga. Once your there ask for a man named Jack they'll know who your talking about. Go hurry take some clothes and food for you to eat. You should leave this house after dark when everyone is asleep". Explained her mother.  
  
"Yes mother and thank you for your help. I'm going to miss you mother."  
  
Ana ran to her mother and gave her a hug then she ran to her room to pack. She got a piece of cloth to put some food in. She put the beads her father left her in her, put the knife in her belt, the gold coins in a pouch, She put her pirate flag around her waist and put a red bandanna over her hair. She was ready to go, all she needed was to wait for everyone to fall asleep. An hour later her mother came in to tell her everyone was asleep. Ana took one more look at her room then opened her window and threw a rope out.  
  
"Thank you mother for everything." She gave her mother a hug and climbed down the rope and ran out the front gate. As her mother watches her only child leave. Ana took one more glance at her mother and waved." Goodbye mama," she whispered as she ran off into the distance. " Goodbye Ana." Tears came down her mother's eyes as she watched her daughter shrink into the distance she prayed for her. "Please let my little Ana be safe and that she gets to Tortuga in one piece. Let her find her father there and let him recognize her. Allow her not be afraid of her father the infamous ......Captain Jack Sparrow!" 


	3. the Black Pearl

"Captain we're ready fo' your orders. We've spotted land." Said a pirate. "Aye, the Isla De La Juventud. Barbossa order the crew to get ready to drop anchor. They're going to 'ave they're chance to 'ave fun, they've earned it savvy?" said Captain Jack Sparrow. As Jack went back to his Capt. Quarter's he took one look at his ship and crew and whispered. "My beloved Black Pearl, I'd never give you away." Then he walked into his room and took out his rum. Meanwhile . Barbossa: " men drop anchor." " Aye sir!" we're goin' to 'ave some fun tonight." 


	4. A Friendly Face

Anna arrived at the port in the middle of the night. Finding a comfortable spot, she sat down. Her muscles ached and her head was spinning. She felt her eyelids get heavy and soon the sound of the waves lulled her to sleep. When Anna awoke she was out of energy because of the hunger and decided to eat the little food she had with her. As she ate she looked around the dock and saw a ship with a fairly familiar name. She found it odd that the ship had the same name as her nickname " ". Anna grabbed her things and headed to the ship. She climbed aboard carefully and quietly making sure no one would see her. She looked around the dark ship trying to find out what was going on. While she looked she heard footsteps behind her. When she stopped, she heard the noise stop right after. She walked a few steps and heard it continue. She stopped once more but this time the footsteps didn't stop; they just kept going. Closer and closer the sounds came to her, she didn't think she could move even though she was curious to see what was behind her. Anna felt someone breathing down her neck when all of a sudden.  
"Eep" Anna squealed when she felt something poke her back. "What are you doing on my ship?" Anna got all feeling in her arms and legs again when she recognized the voice behind her. 


	5. Author letter

I'm reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally sorry for not posting in a long time. I'm editing some things in my chapters and also I have school so that's taking a lot of my time and I have practice so I'll do my best to try to post before the year is over and the new version of the story. Don't worry its still the same I just added some more things and changed somethings so bare with me for a while. Once again I'm really really sorry. Thanks for your patience and I hope that I'll break my writers block.

The Infamous DaRk PuNk AnGeL


End file.
